Zoroark
Zoroark was a very powerful pokemon, and a former member of Blue Team. She resembled a bipedal, black wolf, with a large, bushy, red "ponytail" with black streaks. From around the Malefor War up until the Boss Cass War she was allied with Blue Team, but it turned out that she was a covert agent of the Assassin's Guild, on a long-term mission to murder key members of Blue Team. However, she was only successful in killing one of the most beloved members, Impmon. After that point, she became completely hostile to Blue Team, although she did not take much action against them personally. Zoroark was trained by Maghda, and with this training, was able to awaken her true power and become extremely dangerous. Zoroark was allied with the Assassin's Guild, and was an enemy of the Second Blue Team. She was involved in the Gang Purges spearheaded by Gorilla Grodd, taking on the role of a shock trooper. Though she swears loyalty to the Guild and its leader Reaper, she still took orders from Grodd and Deathstroke, sensei of the Ronin. Ultimately however, Zoroark's continued failures to destroy the members of the Second Blue Team angered Grodd, and he ordered her "replacement" at the hands of the highly skilled Ronin warrior, Alopex. It wasn't long before Alopex completed her mission, as it turned out she was far more swift and cunning than the pokemon assassin. Zororark met her end that day, and her head was delivered to Grodd's feet. History Personality and Abilities Zoroark was sadistic and and truly villanous. She was often described as a Mistress of Disguise, because she could hide her true feelings extremely well. During her time with Blue Team, she appeared rather upbeat and happy. However, she was truly burining with hate and the desire to kill them all. She was unpredictable and dangerous, one minute looking happy and cheerful, the next exploding into violent fury and hate. Eventually she was able to control her wild personality thanks to Maghda's training. She took on a calm and cool demeanor. However, she still burned on the inside with violence, vented through her impressive combat techniques. She enjoyed to see others suffer, grovel, and beg. She enjoyed dominance and the adrenaline of fighting. This made her a very vicious opponent. Zoroark had power over dark energies. She could summon and launch powerful dark energy spheres or dark spears, strong enough to launch and mangle a several hundred pound object with relative ease, or impale her enemies. She used shadow energies to propel her body at blinding speeds, making it almost appear like she could teleport. Apart from her powers, she had superhuman strength, capable of tossing trucks, busting walls with a punch, and basically smashing and destroying whatever she pleases. She had incredible agility, capable of dodging just about any attack, and superhuman durability. Her mastery of shadow energies allowed her to absorb most melee attacks and not be wounded. She was able to stop a large sledgemammer in full swing with her forearm - resulting in a stagger for her enemy and no wounds or trauma for Zoroark. Zoroark was truly a fierce and deadly enemy.